


I Never Hurt You

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Zayn, Angels, Demon Liam, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I want to tell you that I'm sorry</i><br/><i>But that's not for me to say</i><br/><i>You can have my heart, my soul, my body</i><br/><i>If you can promise not to go away</i> </p><p>Zayn is a seraph, one of the highest-ranked angels.<br/>Liam is one of the Fallen.</p><p>Zayn is supposed to capture him alive, is the thing.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from "No Angel" by Birdy (aka my fave singer ever)
> 
> been working on a Angel/Demon fic since last year and finally got around finishing, whooop whoop

Zayn is an angel, a seraph to be more exact. He has eyes the colour of whiskey and melted chocolate than sometimes turn hazel and thick lashes that surround them. His black hair matches the base of his wings, which gradate into white. It’s hard to see the true colours of his magnificent wings as they are constantly aflame, oh the joys of being the Fiery-Winged One. He hasn’t quite learnt how to turn off the flames yet, as he has seen older seraphim do. Then again, he’s only been a seraph for a mere three hundred years and he has long ways to go before he can understand the full scope of his powers.

Liam is the exact opposite of Zayn. He used to be angel as well, but he has Fallen aeons ago, when the Great Battle took place. He was the second-in-command of the Morningstar’s army and to this date, stories of his bravado and leadership are passed down in hushed whispers.

Oh, and Zayn is supposed to somehow capture him alive and throw him into a highly-guarded prison. If he’s heard correctly, he’s the fifth seraph to be charged with his task. (He’s pretty sure that the four before him died trying.)

And he was definitely not supposed to fall in love with the Fallen.

 

-

 

It started off pretty innocent. Zayn had been after Liam and he had finally located him at some dingy backalley frequented by pimps and the likes. Personally, Zayn hated those places. Where there was light, there was shadows, and sometimes shadows are enough to blot out the light and its warmth.

Liam was in the middle of telling a middle-aged bloke to put a knife through his customer's back when Zayn reached out to shove Liam away. Of course, due to the difference in their celestial energies and all that scientific stuff that Zayn never paid attention to during training, the brief touch seared them with electricity.

"Fuck, what the hell?" the Fallen exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him," Zayn scolded.

"Sweeting, I'm a demon, it's sorta my job to make him do bad things," Liam smiled sweetly.

 _You didn't start out as a demon though,_ Zayn wants to point out. "Whatever."

"Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" Liam asks, smirking now.

Oh, right.

But it's too late. Before Zayn knows, he is blasted by a burst of power and he is on his arse.

"Gotta be quicker to catch me," Liam taunts as he disappears.

Just as Liam's form flickers out, Zayn reaches out to grab onto his ankle.

And where he turns up kind of scares him.

It's a flat, yeah, but the walls are stripped bare and there is no furniture. The windows are covered by heavy black drapes and Zayn can't see well in the semi-darkness.

"Fucker," Liam mutters. "Now I have to find a new place to live."

"If you thought that I'm like the others who had been sent to capture you, you're wrong," Zayn smirks. "I'm different, and not afraid to do whatever it takes to get your where you belong."

"Oh really?"

Liam takes a few steps so that they are stood close, his warm breaths mingling with Zayn's own.

Next thing he knows, his lips are crushed by Liam's soft plump ones.

He's heard of kissing, seen humans do it too. But angels are not human and therefore not governed by the same . . . _urges_. It's a new, strangely euphoric sensation, this thing called kissing.

He likes it too much. There's parts of his body reacting he isn't too used to having a corporeal body yet. Liam, however, seems to be an expert as he reaches down to grasp his private are.

The rude gesture brings Zayn back to his original intention. He jumps back, cheeks flushed red and panting.

"Oh baby, you are so pure and innocent," Liam teases. "I'll definitely be seeing you around."

Only after Liam disappears does Zayn realise that the kiss didn't hurt like it should have.

-

 

The second time, well, Zayn is the only one to blame.

He's had a less than stellar night, having tracked down two other rogue angels and transporting back and forth between heaven and the Earth realm takes a huge toll out of him. So he is quite grumpy to say the least when he bumps into Liam, quite literally.

"Hello there, stranger,' Liam smirks. His doe-brown eyes flicker with hints of sinful red.

Zayn quickly materialises his flaming sword, not wanting to drag this out.

"Oh, put that thing away. I'd much rather you used a different blade, if you know what I mean," Liam winks.

The Seraph definitely does _not_ flush brightly at the lewd remark. "Shut up. I'm just doing my job."

"Which I hope entails the utter and complete debauchery of my being.'

Zayn lunges forward with a shout, but Liam side-steps in as though he had been expecting it. "Pathetic. After centuries of eluding your kind, I've mastered the art of fighting you lot. I'll wager that good ol' Michael is still in charge of training, yeah? You guys are so quick to jump to offense, but sometimes, you let defense slip away."

Liam proves his point by coming up towards Zayn from his side and before Zayn has a chance to even blink, Liam's clawed hand is around his neck.

"Such a pretty face," Liam muses. A tip of his tapered black claw trails down the sharp edge of Zayn's jawline. "I would almost hate to kill you."

"Same goes to you," Zayn spits out.

Liam has the audacity to laugh. "You are just full of it, all of you. As if you have anymore strength without your wings intact."

Zayn gulps. He wouldn't.

"Oh, but I could." He reaches out with his free hand and positions it between Zayn's shoulder blades. Zayn fights back the tears when there's a distinct prick right where his wings would emerge.

"Mmm. Later, babe." Liam disappears with a flash of lightning.

Zayn is still shocked minutes after Liam has gone.

 

-

 

"You are a right mess, you know that?" Niall drawls.

Zayn sighs. Niall, Louis and Harry are gathered around him, all of them lounging by the heavenly fire.

"Yeah, well, he is the most wanted out of all the Fallen," he defends himself.

Just then, Louis goes perfectly still. His eyes glow a frightening shade of violet before he regains his normal appearance.

"What is it, mi amore?" Niall inquires, arms going around the petit angel instinctively. Niall and Louis are soul mates, is the thing. They never had a chance of falling for anyone other the each other and it's cute most time, it really is. But whenever Louis has a vision, Niall goes feral and overly protective like a bear over her cubs.

"Zayn," Louis breathes out. "I . . . never mind. My visions are only half-true. You can always change it with the force of will."

"Lou, just tell me."

"Either you are Liam's salvation or Liam will be your demise. In one version, I saw you bring Liam back to the way of Light and his wings were white, purer than freshly fallen snow and his eyes glowed gold with his powers, not red. In the other version, Liam was stood over your immobile body and I watched as your angelic soul was sucked out of your body and perishes. Then your wings became a dark crimson colour, dripping with the blood of the innocents. And you were _revelling_ in chaos and murder."

Well, that's . . . that's a lot to take in.

Niall cradles Louis is in arms, raining kisses on his face and neck. His expression makes it clear that anyone who tries to contact Louis will be ripped to shreds.

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

-

 

"Awww, babe, you shouldn't have," Liam taunts.

Zayn has managed to click shut one end of the manacle on Liam's one wrist but getting the other one as well is proving to be nearly impossible. He groans in frustration.

"Never knew that angels could be so kinky. Maybe I should be looking for new bed mates."

"You will not." _If I can figure out how to stop you,_ he adds inside his head.

"Then prove it. You angels are all bark and no bite, I swear. Fucking pussies, that's what you are."

Rage erupts inside of Zayn and it burns its way throughout his veins. It's a new foreign feeling and it's strangely addicting.

"Oh look, I've corrupted you already. Angels are not supposed to be anything but calm, are ya? You're angry, you want to kill me. Too bad it's all fantasy."

Zayn doesn't know where it comes from. But nonetheless, he attacks Liam--with his lips. It's vicious and full of hate and passion. Zayn didn't know that he could feel this way about anyone and it surprises him by how much he is enjoying this.

Liam's back is pressing up hard against the brick wall and their lower halves are pressed rather tightly together.

 

"Bed, now," Liam snarls. out.

 

-

 

Zayn is sure that he will go to hell for this.

Oh wait, he _is_ in hell right now.

Not long after he initiated the kiss, Liam transported them back to his own castle in the depths of hell. There, they made love furiously against any flat surface they could find, walls included.

He can't believe that he has done this. Angels are meant to be _pure_. They are supposed to be above carnal desires save for those few who are blessed with the ability to create life within their bodies. And Zayn is not one of them.

"Am I damned?" Zayn asks, stroking the raven-hued feathers on the tips of Liam's wings.

"Maybe. We'll see."

 

-

 

He feels it before he sees it.

His wings feels touch lighter and when he goes to shake off the feeling, there is a shower of white feathers.

In their place are dark, blood red feathers.

Tears spring up and Zayn panics. This can't be happening to him. The only thing he has done wrong is sleep with the devil and maybe continue on doing that.

 

But as days go on, it becomes painfully evident that he is no long an angel. Not fully.

The heavenly fires no longer respond to his call, nor does the light. Instead, black fires of hell and shadows comply to his commands.

His friends have noticed this, but they don't stay away from him as they should. Harry pulls Zayn in for a fierce hug and soothes him.

"Everything happens for a reason, yeah? You may be transitioning into a Fallen now but that doesn't change the fact that you are one of my best mates. I will always love you regardless of the colours of your wings."

"Yeah, Zayner," Niall chimes in. "We'll still check up on ya and who knows, we'll be huntin' you but instead end up catchin' up with you."

He smiles at them and hug them all.

 

-

 

It hurts.

The powers burn worse than the fires from hell or heaven as they are stripped away from his veins. And as new ones come rushing in, well they hurt like hell as well.

But Liam is there with him. He strokes his hair and wings, wiping away the sweat that gathers and kissing him whenever he isn't too busy screaming out.

And when it's all over, he feels so different.

Gone are the days where he walked the Earth as angel. Now, his only desire is Liam and only Liam.

Everything else can go fuck itself.

"I love you," Zayn purrs, intertwining his body with Liam's.

"Love you too, babe. Now, show me."


End file.
